Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 6
This was part 6 in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Archer Kylo Red Team Member Wool Races Creator Addison (mentioned) Summary Ben and Tommy, aka the Deadly Dragons have won the wool races. Now, they have inventories full of diamonds from their win. Now, they get stuck in a ravine, meet a member of team blue nicknamed Kylo Ren, because of how he looks. They discover he has obsidian, though Kylo dies and they find a person trying to destroy them. Will they escape or be trapped in the place? Story Tommy: Well, we won! Ben: All because of you! Tommy: You helped too, Ben. Ben: How? Tommy: On that question... I didn't know the answer. Ben: C'mon, everybody knows who Reuben is. Tommy: No... the other one. I don't pay attention to the Minecraft version. Ben: Look! There's HUNDREDS of diamonds in this chest! Tommy (thinks): Oh my gosh... Tommy: That's not just hundreds. That's like, over ONE THOUSAND! Tommy and Ben take the diamonds. They think of what they could do. Make armor, make swords, pickaxes, and much much more. They walk up to the wool races creator. She is looking at the flowers, trees and grass. Tommy: Hey, wool race maker... WRC: You can call me Emma. Tommy: Hey Emma, here's our costumes. Emma: Thank you. It's nice of you to do that. Usually people either take the costumes or get killed in the traps and die so I lose them and I have to get the costumes from creative mode all over again. Ben: So... why'd you build this? This is a PvP match. Emma: I'm a helper for the PvP match. The person who created this said I could build this. Someone named Michael built a roller coaster, my friend Jessica built a hospital... Ben: Jessica! I know her! Tommy and Ben walk around the beautiful world. They find a ravine. It is humongous, though there is a weird thing about it. Ben: There's one block of stone that's not surrounded by any other stones. Worlds don't generate like this. Then, the same archer that nearly killed Ben comes by. Tommy: The archer! He shoots Tommy's arm. Tommy almost falls into the ravine, but holds onto the side. The archer shoots Ben in the chest. It doesn't harm him because of his diamond chestplate. Ben shoots the archer with his bow. The archer shoots Ben and he falls onto Tommy and he pushes him into the ravine, and Ben falls also. They fall in a small pool of water. Tommy: My leather armor is wet! Ben: Get out of the water and I'll give you my old set of armor. You can have my old iron chestplate, also. Tommy gets out of the water. Ben gives him leather boots, pants and a helmet. Then he gives him the iron chestplate. Tommy: Thanks. Ben: Weird there's just one block here alone. I'm going to mine it and see if there's any secrets. Here we go! Ben swings his pickaxe at the stone. Ben: Huh! There's a hole right there. Someone's hiding a secret. They fall into the hole and find someone on team blue. Ben: Hello. You look like Kylo Ren. Kylo: Call me Kylo. Kylo: I have a secret. Look in my hands. It's obsidian. Ben: Wow. Kylo: Take some. Both of you. Ben: I'm Ben. Tommy: I'm Tommy. Then a member of team red goes under Kylo's base. Red Team Member: I'll place the lava right here. He places the lava. He holds a pickaxe in his hand. RTM: Now I destroy this block and he will die in this lava. He destroys the block and Kylo falls into the lava. Kylo: Ahhhh! Kylo: NOOO! Kylo: I HATE YOU!!! He burns to death in the lava. Tommy: We're trapped! Tommy mines a path to escape. Ben pulls out his flint and steel and lights the place on fire. The red team member is trapped because of the flames. Ben: RUN! Ben and Tommy escape Kylo's base. Tommy: Dang! We're trapped! Ben: I wish he was still alive. I like Kylo Ren. So much I'm going to be him for Halloween. Tommy: Here's some dirt! Let's build dirt towers. They start building so they can reach the grassy field. Tommy: Oh no. Tommy: There's only 3 people on team blue. Ben: Me, you, and the last one. Tommy: Let's use our player tracker. Ben: It doesn't say where they are. So that means... they're probably in the nether! Tommy: We can't do this alone. Ben: I know who can help. C'mon! Let's go to the hospital! They run to Jessica's hospital. Ben: Jessica! We need your help. Jessica: OK. I'll help you out. Ben places down a crafting table. He crafts diamond armor, diamond swords, and diamond pickaxes. Tommy builds part of a nether portal. He doesn't have enough blocks. So Ben uses his obsidian and builds the rest. Ben lights the portal. Ben, Tommy and Jessica: 3...2...1... GO! The 3 jump into the nether portal. Next Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles